


When mom is not home

by Tony_Bottom



Series: Awesome Strange Family [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chaos Family, Doctor Dad, Give your cappuccino to Sherlock, Iron Mom is not happy, M/M, Peter is the biological child of Tony and Stephen, Precious Peter Parker, Sherlock is the biological child of Tony and Stephen, Stephen and the wrong spells, The drama is in the DNA, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tony wasn't ready for this shit, iron mom, strange family, tony stark needs a break
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Tony tiene que ir a una importante reunión con el Consejo de Acuerdos en Washington.Así que Stephen y los niños se quedaran solos en la Torre Stark.Grave error.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Peter Parker, Sherlock Holmes & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange & Peter Parker, Stephen Strange & Peter Parker, Stephen Strange & Sherlock Holmes, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark
Series: Awesome Strange Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497827
Kudos: 23





	When mom is not home

**Author's Note:**

> La cuarentena ayudo a escribir esto. 
> 
> Seguiré con esta serie, aunque no se cuando actualizare nuevamente.

Sherlock caminó alicaídamente en dirección a su mascota. Acarició su cabeza y luego se aferró a su cuello, cerro los parpados por un momento hasta que escuchó pasos a su lado. Vio a su familia y supo que era hora de regresar a la Torre Stark.

El jovenzuelo sabía que ese no era un hogar para un animal como Betsi, así que, con pesar, tenía dejar que la alpaca volviera a su habitad.

—Cariño, se te encariñaste con ella, pero debes comprender que no puede estar con nosotros en la Torre. —Explicó cálidamente su madre, colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

—Claro que comprendo. —Asintió el azabache, mirando con una leve sonrisa al animal que le ayudo apaciguar un poco el luto que tuvo por su padre y hermano—. La voy a extrañar mucho.

—Piensa que ella estará mejor con otras alpacas. —Observó como el chico le daba el último abrazo para que Stephen abriera un portal a un bello campo.

Sherlock guio al animal a través del portal y una vez que la alpaca estuvo del otro lado, intrépidamente se echo a correr en línea recta, encontrándose con otros de su especie. El de cabello ondulado soltó un suspiro y se devolvió con su familia.

Peter se acercó a él y rodeo sus hombros con su brazo izquierdo.

—Anímate, hermano.

—Lo hare una vez que tenga un capuchino en mi mano. —Espetó, cruzándose de brazos mientras los dos se dirigían al nuevo portal que acaba de crear su padre.

—Eres igual a tu madre. —Dijo con voz risible el hechicero, ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de su esposo—. A veces pienso que ama más al café que a mí.

—Estas siendo un dramático. Pero si sigues así, terminare colocando al café por encima de ti.

—Oh no. —Musitó con fingida preocupación, posando sus manos cicatrizadas sobre la zona de su corazón—. Tony, yo te amo. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso en frente de nuestros amados hijos?

El castaño mayor se muerde internamente la mejilla para no reírse por el acto bobo de su marido.

—Estoy pidiendo un divorcio si no te detienes ahora. —Decidió seguirle el juego mientras veía como sus niños estaban conteniendo la risa.

—Estas teniendo una aventura con el café, ¿verdad? —El inventor apretó los labios para no dejar escapar la risa, cosa que no pudieron hacer sus hijos, quienes comenzaron a carcajearse—. Mientras yo me parto la columna protegiendo tu realidad, vas y me pones los cuernos con el jodido café.

—Lo admito. Te estoy engañando con el café. —Cambia su postura, con sus manos sobre sus caderas—. Eso es lo que sucede cuando descuidas a tu esposo cachondo.

—¡Mamá! —Clamaron los jóvenes Strange, haciendo gestos de horror ante la innoble palabra.

Stephen y Tony dieron una carcajada. Cuando las risas se detuvieron, el Maestro de las Artes Místicas tomó de la mano a su marido para trasladarse hacia su hogar, siendo seguidos por los muchachos. Al ver que su primogénito ya no demostraba tristeza por la separación de su mascota, se dedicaron una sonrisa y palmaditas mentales en los hombros por lograr su objetivo. 

—Mierda. Este lugar es un desastre. —Comentó el joven de ojos bicolor mientras recorría el lugar con su vista.

—Podría llamar al servicio para que limpien… pero creo que eso sería imprudente. Deben estar recuperando el tiempo perdido con sus familias y eso es más importante que venir a quitar todo el polvo de un año.

—¿En serio no han estado aquí desde que nos fuimos? —Indagó Peter.

—No pudimos hacerlo. Es decir… —Lanzó un suspiro y fijó sus orbes ámbar en el ex guardián de la Gema del Tiempo—. Eran tantos recuerdos, tantas emociones… y por eso decidí mudarnos a una cabaña en el bosque.

Vincent tensó la mandíbula y encauzó sus largas piernas hasta envolver al ingeniero en un fuerte abrazo que transmitía una peculiar ternura.

—Perdóname, Anthony. —Bisbiseó en su oído y luego dirigió su atención en sus hijos sin deshacerse del abrazo—. Ustedes también perdónenme, niños. En especial tú, Peter. Por permitir que pasaras por esa dura experiencia.

—Papá, no tengo que perdonarte nada. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, además de que no recuerdo cuando me convertí en polvo. Esos momentos los tengo borrosos.

—Y es mejor que sea así para evitar los traumas. —Aseveró el héroe, acunando el rostro de su amado entre las palmas de sus manos—. No tienes que pedirme perdón. De entre millones de futuros, este era el único en que saldríamos victoriosos.

—Y a causa de eso tuve que dejar que mi hijo y yo muriéramos. —Lo contempló con sus cristalinos ojos—. Les provoque un gran dolor a Sherlock y a ti.

—Pero están de regreso y podemos seguir siendo la familia que siempre fuimos. —Besó dulcemente sus labios—. Promete que nada nos volverá a separar.

—Te lo prometo mi rollo de canela. —Ladeó una sonrisa.

Una carraspeó sonó.

—No quisiera interrumpir su desbordante amor, pero debemos arreglar la Torre, porque yo no estaré durmiendo entre polvo. —Anunció el universitario, torciendo el gesto por la capa de polvo que cubría el ático—. Y aun hay que sacar nuestras pertenencias de la cabaña.

—Eso, y que FRIDAY fue desinstalada de la Torre. —Edward largó un suspiro, sintiendo el estrés acumularse en su sistema por la tediosa tarea. Pero quejarse no le ayudara en nada, por lo que debía centrarse—. Muy bien familia, manos a la obra.

En ese preciso instante, la melodía de “Back in Black” resonó y Tony tanteó en el bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro para sacar su Starkphone. Arqueó una ceja al ver el nombre de Everett Ross en la pantalla.

—Hey, Bilbo. ¿A que debo el placer de tu llamada? —El de melena chocolate se quedo callado y a medida que pasaba los segundos, la expresión del varón se tornaba rígida—. ¿Tiene que ser justo ahora? Solo han pasado tres días desde la batalla.

—Tony, ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó Stephen.

—Por supuesto que entiendo la situación. ¿Realmente mi presencia es imprescindible? Porque te recuerdo que colgué el traje. —Otra vez el hombre queda en silencio y pasado un leve lapso de tiempo, apretó el puente de su nariz con irritación evidente—. Esta bien. Diles a esas momias que estaré ahí.

Cortó la llamada y atisbó a su familia con rostros confusos por la peculiar conversación.

—Era Everett. Me dijo que debo estar en Washington para una reunión con el Consejo de Acuerdos.

—¿Ahora? —Cuestionó sorprendido el menor de los Strange—. ¿Y cómo es que colgaste el traje? ¿Dejaste de ser Iron Man?

—Sí. —Afirmó, viendo como su hijo menor entreabría la boca y el doctor agachaba la cabeza—. Vamos, chicos. Los años me están pasando factura y con lo que sucedió, decidí dedicarme a criar a Sherlock y tomar al cien por ciento mi papel como madre.

—Y por tal razón, el Consejo de Acuerdos no tiene porque solicitar tu presencia. El tío Rhodey y la tía Carol son los líderes de los Avengers. No pintas en nada con respecto a eso. —Reflexionó el joven miembro de la CIA.

Anthony comprendió lo dicho por su primogénito. Él se alejó del asunto de ser superhéroe, por lo que no hay motivo alguno para que el Consejo lo ande solicitando en algo que solamente concierne a Rhodes y Danvers. ¿Qué velas tenía en ese jodido entierro?

A pesar de que el multimillonario no poseía ni el más mínimo entusiasmo por estar encerrado en una habitación con un montón de ancianos con mala leche, debía ir a menos que quisiera un problema con ellos. Es así como a regañadientes se dio una ducha y se vistió con uno de sus mejores trajes junto a sus indispensables gafas oscuras con oculares de tono carmesí. El único consuelo que tenía, era que su adorado ornitorrinco y la Capitana Marvel estarían también en la dichosa reunión.

Ciertamente al genio se le hacia mala espina esa reunión.

—Vale, sunshine. Abre ese portal.

El Hechicero Supremo asintió y en cuestión de segundos el portal se abrió dando la vista de un pasillo de paredes azul claro y al frente una puerta de roble marrón.

—Si ocurre algo, llámame. —Dijo el azabache a su esposo.

— _Valeee._ —Rodó los ojos y dedicó una expresión seria a sus chicos—. Espero que no destrocen la Torre mientras no estoy.

—No te preocupes, mamá. ¡Nos portaremos bien!

—Además que mi papá estará vigilándonos. —Concordó William con su hermanito—. Cuando regreses el penthouse brillara de limpio.

—Me asegurare de que no incendien el lugar. —Habló jovial el ex neurocirujano, dándole un beso de despedida—. Ve o llegaras tarde.

—¿Alguna vez he llegado temprano a una reunión?

—No pienso responder eso.

──────────────────────────

Dos horas habían pasado desde que Tony que se fue a Washington y la Familia Strange durante ese periodo únicamente se dedicaron en transportar las pertenencias de la cabaña a la Torre. Cuando Peter ingresó con una caja de mediano tamaño, el médico cerro el portal y se sentó en el sofá, ganándose un estornudo por el polvo recopilado en la ausencia de los habitantes. La Capa de Levitación se libraba de las telarañas en las paredes con un plumero, entre tanto, Sherlock barría el piso de la cocina y el joven superhéroe abría las cajas encontrándose con la vajilla y los pocos electrodomésticos que se llevaron para la vida en la cabaña.

El pelinegro menor fue a la sala y soltó un gemido de frustración.

—¡Esto es demasiado! ¡El ático es grande y aún no hemos ido a las habitaciones! —Sus quejidos fueron exagerados, pero era parte de los genes heredados por su madre—. Habremos terminado cuando Peter se gradué.

—¿Puedes dejar el drama por cinco minutos? —Le preguntó su padre, completamente acostado en el mugroso sofá, usando una camisa gris y unos pantalones de chándal negros… y como bonus, estaba descalzo—. Tampoco estamos limpiando el Vaticano.

—¡Solo mira este lugar! ¿¡Crees que terminaremos hoy!? —Argumentó con un puchero y con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo—. ¡Y no he recibido mi capuchino!

—Peter, estoy contento de que no estés obsesionado con ninguna bebida.

El mencionado meramente se rió levemente.

—Rudo, pero te recuerdo querido padre, que tú tienes un problema con el té.

—Bebo té de vez en cuando, no todos los días como tu madre y tú.

—Oigan, entre menos quejas y más trabajo, terminaremos rápido. —Entonces el estomagó del castaño gruñó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Y podremos comer.

Fue en el preciso instante que el patriarca de la familia se levantó y se posición en el centro del lugar. Los adolescentes vieron como el hechicero movía sus manos cubiertas por un singular brillo naranja, recitando unas palabras en un idioma que no reconocieron. El resultado fue una pequeña bola de luz que de inmediato tiró al piso y pronto todo la Torre fue envuelta en un manto naranja que desapareció en segundos.

Los chicos parpadearon estupefactos, dirigiéndose a su padre para una explicación.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —Vocalizó Benjamín, aún atónito por lo acontecido.

—Un hechizo de limpieza.

—¡Pudiste hacer eso desde el principio! —Exclamó el morocho, cruzándose de brazos y mirando ceñudamente a su progenitor—. Aunque… todo sigue igual.

—Es cierto. Doctor Dad, ¿estás seguro que ese era el hechizo correcto?

—Bueno… en realidad jamás lo he utilizado y solo lo leí una vez. —Observó sus manos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas—. Quizás me equivoque en algo.

—No quizás… definitivamente te equivocaste.

El adulto alzó la cabeza y se fijó con asombro como la tostadora salía de la caja con mucha facilidad. Una presión en su antebrazo le hizo voltear a su derecha, contemplando como su hijo mayor se aferraba a su brazo con temor, y es que no todos los días eras testigo de que la refrigeradora se movilizara de la cocina hasta estar frente a tus narices. Stephen se estremeció y junto a sus hijos retrocedieron unos pasos, atisbando como los objetos de la habitación comenzaban a cobrar vida.

Santa mierda.

—Papá… —Dijo entrecortadamente su primogénito.

—¿Si…?

—Dime que puedes revertir el hechizo.

—Pues…

—Eso es un no.

—No te preocupes, puedo arreglar…

Pero fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando la escoba voló hacia ellos, dándoles cocorrones. Los varones trataron de huir, pero la escoba era rápida, golpeándolos en cada parte de su cuerpo. Por suerte, el manto carmesí del hechicero fue a su rescate y envolvió al objeto para evitar que siguiera maltratándolos. No obstante, los demás objetos fueron en contra de ellos y en un parpadeó estaban siendo atacados por cosas inanimadas. Peter se puso su traje de Iron Spider, disparando sus telarañas para retener a los objetos, sin embargo, fue a darle un beso al piso gracias a que la televisión de 80 pulgadas y el enorme sofá se le tiraron encima.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Sherlock buscaba desesperado un arma para defenderse, sin percatarse que la secadora de cabello fue tras él, atrapando su cabellera rizada.

—¡AHH! ¡Secadora del infierno! ¡Suelta mi cabello! —Gritó mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre.

Entre tanto, Stephen se protegía con los Escudos de Seraphim y mandó a volar la tostadora con una onda de energía. De pura suerte logró esquivar la mesa, que acabó por estrellarse con el ventanal y ahora caía en picada, directamente a la calle. Desafortunadamente, se estrelló contra un auto y el Doctor Strange tragó duro al ver la escena, iba a tener problemas con el dueño de dicho automóvil.

Como si la vida se burlara de ellos, un Starkpop se conectó a unos parlantes y la canción “Bad Reputation” de Joan Jett sonó estridentemente.

—¿¡SERIAMENTE!? —Clamaron los tres hombres.

El médico ya harto de la situación, se prepara para usar las zarzas heladas de Ikthalon, cuando de repente fue golpeado con fuerza en su cabeza, causando que pierda el conocimiento y caiga tendido al piso. La Capa se apresuró en bloquear el siguiente ataque de la plancha a su maestro. 

—¡Papá! —Exclamó con preocupación el hijo menor, liberándose del televisor y el sofá.

Atrapó la plancha con su telaraña y la arrojo contra el otro ventanal, dejando más vidrios esparcidos por el piso. El de ojos whiskey zarandeó a su padre para que despertara.

—¡Peter, cuidado!

El joven se sobresaltó al ver que varios cuchillos flotaron en su dirección, se levantó y corrió hasta apegar su espalda a la pared con los brazos extendidos. Unos cuchillos se insertaron arriba de sus hombros, otro sobre su cabeza, dos más al lado de sus caderas y uno debajo de su entrepierna.

— _Ay_ … —Musitó con el rostro pálido.

El de ojos heterocromáticos finalmente se deshizo de la secadora, ahora huyendo del microondas y lanzándose al suelo antes que un sillón lo tacleara. Apresuró el paso para llegar con el hechicero inconsciente.

—¡Papá! Vamos papá, despierta. —Lo colocó en su regazo, palmeando sus pómulos—. Papá despierta o le diré a mamá que fuiste tu quien daño sus sandalias Gucci.

En el acto, el sonido del ascensor abriéndose los alertó, girando sus rostros en dicha dirección. Contemplaron como la lavadora y la aspiradora salían para reunirse con las otras maquinas y cosas. El microondas hizo una serie de pitidos y el resto de objetos empezaron hacer ruido.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Spiderman a su hermano.

—Es código morse… —Respondió, tragando saliva—. Dicen: «Dominación mundial».

—¿¡Qué!?

Todos los objetos rodearon a la familia. Sin posibilidad de escapar, el arácnido se puso frente a su hermano y padre.

—¡Karen! ¡Activa muerte instantánea!

—Muerte instantánea activada.

—¡Por el poder de Grayskull! ¡Ya tengo el poder!

—¿¡Me estas jodiendo, Peter!?

El héroe se lanzó contra las maquinas, derribando primero al refrigerador, seguido del sillón y la lavadora. Mientras el Spiderling luchaba ferozmente contra la rebelión de objetos, el joven agente intentaba que su padre recobrara la consciencia con la ayuda de la reliquia mágica, quien se mantenía alerta y lista para arremeter.

Peter descuidó su izquierdo, dándole ventaja a la licuadora y a los platos para que lo golpearan. El sillón aprovecho el desequilibrio del muchacho, tacleándolo brutalmente. Ahora el arácnido estaba derribado y algo aturdido, con el refrigerador a punto de caer sobre él.

Se preparó para recibir el golpe, pero nada sucedió.

Con cuidado se sentó, viendo fijamente como las cosas permanecieron quietas. Al estar de pie, su campo de visión captó a su padre levantado junto a su hermano. Se acercó a ellos, retirando el traje y seguidamente abrazó al adulto.

—¡Papá! —Chilló contento.

—Estoy bien, Petey. —Revolvió los cabellos del chico—. Simplemente me duele un poco la cabeza, pero no es grave.

—¿Los congelaste en el tiempo? —Interrogó el primogénito.

—Yup. —Espetó y escaneó el desastre que era el ático—. Tony enloquecerá…

—Quizás podamos arreglar esto antes de que regrese.

Y al termino de la oración, el celular del doctor vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Era un mensaje de su esposo.

_Abre un portal, ahora. —T.S_

El ex neurocirujano comenzó a sudar.

—Es su madre… quiere que abra un portal.

—¡Estamos perdidos! —Clamó el chico de ojos marrones.

—¿Es demasiado tarde para huir?

Otro mensaje fue recibido.

_STEPHEN VINCENT STRANGE. ABRE ESE PORTAL, AHORA. —T.S_

—Oh, oh. Él uso mi nombre completo y en mayúsculas.

Los presentes, incluida la Capa, empezaron a temblar. Si Tony decía el nombre completo, significaba peligro.

El Hechicero Supremo suspiró y con las manos temblando mas de lo normal, abrió un portal, dejando ver a su marido. El castaño cruzó el anillo dorado de chispas, quedando boquiabierto por la visión que tenía a su alrededor. Las ventanas rotas, cuchillos en las paredes, muebles esparcidos por cualquier rincón, electrodomésticos destruidos y… ¿¡qué carajos hacia la lavadora y el refrigerador ahí!?

Los jóvenes y el manto rojizo se escondieron detrás del médico y Stephen le rezaba a los Vishanti de que su pequeño marido no lo matara.

La ira de Iron Mom ha sido desatada.

—¿¡QUÉ MIERDA PASO AQUÍ!? ¡Y QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN, YA!

—Veras… —Comenzó Peter—. Papá utilizó un hechizo para limpiar el lugar…

—Pero se equivocó y los objetos cobraron vida… —Siguió Sherlock—. Y nos atacaron.

—¡Y querían dominación mundial!

El multimillonario pestañeó incrédulo por la explicación.

Gruñó en dirección de su esposo.

—Se supone que eres el adulto, debías evitar que la Torre quedara patas arriba. —El azabache con canas a los lados se encogió de hombros miedosamente—. ¡Y ocurrió exactamente eso!

—Cariño, luz de mi vida, amor de mis amores… —Tragó saliva y caminó hacia su pareja—. Lo siento mucho, pero ve el lado positivo.

—¿¡Cuál lado positivo!? —Gritó.

—Que esto no sucederá otra vez.

Los muchachos golpearon su frente con las palmas de sus manos.

Anthony cerro sus ojos, tratando de respirar como Bruce le enseñó para controlar su ira.

« _Cálmate. Es tu esposo… tú lo amas… tú lo amas_ » _._

—Suficiente tuve con esa maldita reunión para que ustedes me vengan con esto.

El ingeniero se trasladó a uno de los sillones (o lo que quedaba), lo colocó correctamente y se sentó, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

Los niños se miraron con inquietud.

Stephen se encaminó hasta el moreno y posó su peso sobre sus rodillas. Descubrió el rostro de su amado, encontrándose con aquellos ojos miel sin brillo. El hechicero sabía que algo malo se le fue notificado al varón para que este en ese estado.

—Anthony, ¿qué sucedió?

—El Consejo de Acuerdos tomó una decisión sin mi consentimiento, gracias a una orden por parte del presidente, quien es un fanboy no tan secreto del Capitán América. —Hizo una mueca.

Sherlock abrió los ojos, entendiendo la calamidad. Peter se hallaba confuso, pero con un mal presentimiento y Stephen apretaba los puños, deseando que no sea lo que estaba pensando.

Tony exhaló.

—Los Pícaros vendrán a vivir a la Torre. 


End file.
